Ninjago: Frozen Love: Mech Accident
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Kiara had recently built a mech. But, during the test, the mech malfunctions, causing a cannon to go off at an inappropriate time. Jake Lurando, Bryce's older brother, ends up in the hospital, undergoing a surgery to prevent his ribs from puncturing his heart. Zane says there is a very small chance of success. But it's enough to hope for. Will Jake survive? Will Kiara be sorry?
1. Tinkering

**COLE** WAS STOPPED. "Why does Kiara get to be outta this?" he stated, unhappy.

"Well, it is about that. Have a seat." Kai demanded. He explained about what the picture showed. Cole snuck away while Kai was blabbering.

Days later, Kiara was in the workshop, creating a giant robot. "Well, what do we have here?" Jay asked, being a little playful.

"Uncle Jay! I'm working on a mech, for Zane. I could use your help." Kiara laughed.

The two then worked for three hours non-stop, on this mech. Kai came down, asking,"Kiara, what are you working on?"

"Mech," Kiara and Jay answered at the same time. "Uncle Jay says we should have some cannons."

"CANNONS?! Where do you believe you will be getting them?!" Kai stuttered.

"Relax, Kai! It it'll be a _sound _cannon." Jay assured him.

"Then we need a test pilot." Kiara concluded. She saw Kai's mischevious smile. "What are you thinking?"

Kai's eyes told her, _Jake Lurando._

Kiara nodded in agreement. "Just to be sure that Jake has learned his lesson."


	2. Accidental Shot

**KAI** ALLOWED HIS DAUGHTER TO GO TO BRYCE'S HOUSE.

"I'll make sure everything goes as planned." he stated, allowing Kiara to be with Bryce.

Kai and Jake went to a deserted aircraft hangar. "Umm... How do I move this thing, mister?" Jake asked, confused, "This thing has no joysticks!"

"Think as if you were actually _walking _with your feet. Kiara explained the basics with me!" Kai answered.

Jake's eyes widened. "Wait, _Kiara_? My younger brother's _girlfriend_?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, her! She's my daughter! I know what you've done to her! A week and a half ago, you-"

The mech shot its sound cannon. It launched him two hundred feet back, at a peak of fifty feet.

The mech landed in an empty warehouse. "Good thing that place was emptied three years ago." Kai muttered, as he ran.

"Jake?" Kai called out, worried. He had not expected this would fail. "Jake!"

"Here." Jake groaned, in pain. His chest was bleeding, and his arm was purple-black.

Kai picked him up, carefully, and called 911. When the ambulance picked Jake up, they saw the mech's damage. The ambulance rushed to the hospital, and Kai was very worried. The last time he was _this _worried was when Kiara was born.


	3. Worries

**JAKE** LURANDO HAD A BROKEN ARM, A SPRAINED HEEL, THREE BROKEN RIBS, AND HEAVILY BRUISED ARMS. But one rib was only about seven millimeters from piercing his heart.

"What have I done? What have I done?!" Kai mumbled, frantic. Just then, Kiara got home from school.

"Hey, Dad. Where's Unc- um, what's wrong?" She stated, and put her backpack on a table.

"Jake- He- he's hurt. That's what." Kai stuttered, and started to clench his fists. He does that to relieve stress.

Kiara gasped, because this wasn't part of the plan. Jake wasn't supposed to get hurt like this.

"This is bad. We need to start to raise money to help with the bill for his hospital stay." she stated, now stressed as well.

"Zane says Jake will have to undergo a risky surgery. There's, by coincidence, a 0.314159% chance of success." Kai nodded.

"But what about Bryce? How'll I explain this to him?" Kiara asked, worried.

"Well, well, well. Lucky for you, the love doctor's in the house." Jay grinned.


	4. Engagement

**KIARA** TRIED TO EXPLAIN TO BRYCE WHAT HAPPENED.

"Oh, man. That's bad. But how the Spinjitzu will we get the cash to pay for the surgery?" Bryce asked, scared.

"Yeah, I know. I have an idea." Kiara stated," Basically, we'll have to sell some soda cans. And use the tabs.

"This way, we get the most out of the thing."

Bryce understood. "Kinda off-topic and badly timed, but I've got an important question," he stated.

"Ask away!"

Bryce asked a four word sentence: "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kiara replied, and kissed Bryce. They were officially engaged.


	5. Finally Snapped

**KAI** WAS ENRAGED.

"Kiara. I don't understand why you and Bryce are _engaged_." he frowned, shocked by the news.

"Kai, don't worry. It's _her_ life. Let her-" Zane started.

"Shut up!" Kai yelled. Kiara's eyes were wide open, filled with sadness and surprise.

"Kiara, I didn't mean it like that," he attempted to comfort Kiara.

Kiara stormed to her room. Her face was streaming tears.

"Umm, can I have some water?" Jay asked five minutes later.

"Umm, from where?" Kiara sniffled.

"You coud've supplied Ninjago City with that much tears! But it's okay. We cry, we laugh, we trip and fall on our faces." Jay joked.

"Aww, I know you're _smilin'_! No point in hidin' it. I'd rather see you smile than to see you cry." he said very playfully.

Kiara lifted her head from her pillow.

"Hey, did you hear 'bout the kidnapping?" Jay asked.

"No." Kiara replied.

"Don't worry, he woke up."

Kiara bursted with laughter.

"Alright, Kiara, what made you feel down?" Jay asked in a positive, yet serious tone.

"I'm not sure if Dad likes the fact that me and Bryce are engaged." Kiara replied.

"Yeah. I saw that he was _pretty_ ticked." Jay recalled.

"Zane was trying to say that I should be able to make my _own_ choices, but Dad snapped and told him to shut up. I've never seen him _that_ mad." Kiara explained, "And the way he said it was the harshest I've _ever_ heard him speak."

"Yeah, when you're not around, that's when his temper gets the best of him. But he tries not do it in front of _you_, so he wouldn't hurt your feelings." Jay explained.

"Thanks, Uncle Jay, for cheering me up." Kiara smiled.

"No problemo, kiddo." Jay replied.

The lightning ninja left her room. She got over this wall.

She grabbed her guitar, snuck out, and went to Bryce's house.

She didn't knock on the secret door, but she got out her guitar on the balcony.

She tuned it, and started playing.


	6. I Know (Our Love is Right)

**AS** KIARA PLAYED, BRYCE CAME OUT AND SANG.

"I_ know what's best,_

_For both of us for the rest,_

_For the rest of the night._

_I know our love is right." _he sang.

"_You understand me,_

_You see what no one ever sees,_

_I'll love you every day, every night._

_I know our love is right._" Kiara sang.

_"Our love,_

_Brings peace like a dove,_

_Brings hope to fight our fights,_

_To keep the right things right._

_Our love,_

_Keeps us way above,_

_Heals the loneliness in our hearts,_

_Keeps it from fallin' apart." _They sang together.

_"I heal your heart,_

_Keep it from fallin' apart,_

_All through the day, and night._

_I know our love is right." _Bryce continued.

"_You know what I deal,_

_I deal with, you know how I feel,_

_I'll be lovin' you all through the day and night._

_I know our love is right._" Kiara continued.

_"Our love,_

_Brings peace like a dove,_

_Brings hope to fight our fights,_

_To keep the right things right._

_Our love,_

_Keeps us way above,_

_Heals the loneliness in our hearts,_

_Keeps it from fallin' apart._

_I love you._

_Our love,_

_Brings peace like a dove,_

_Brings hope to fight our fights,_

_To keep the right things right._

_Our love,_

_Keeps us way above,_

_Heals the loneliness in our hearts,_

_Keeps it from fallin' apart._

_Our love,_

_Brings peace like a dove,_

_Brings hope to fight our fights,_

_To keep the right things right._

_Our love,_

_Keeps us way above,_

_Heals the loneliness in our hearts,_

_Keeps it from fallin' apart." _They sang together.. Kiara finished with a few more chords, and Bryce took out his harmonica.


	7. At the Hospital

**KIARA** SAW JAKE THE NEXT DAY.

"That was one... one hell of a mech." he stated weakly, still healing from the other numerous injuries.

"It was my fault. My uncle noticed there was a loose wire, and dismissed it. But I should've noticed it." Kiara explained,"Besides, can you guess what Bryce asked me?"

Jake thought, then guessed,"Was the question four words?"

Kiara nodded. Jake thought again, and stated with doubt,"Was 'will you marry me' the question?"

She nodded again, then said,"You should rest. You'll need it."

"Seriously?" Jake asked, then winced. He just remembered he couldn't move his left arm.


	8. It's Time

**KIARA WAS VERY EXCITED. **She was finally getting married. _I can't believe it,_ she thought, _Bryce and I will be married tonight!_

Kiara was still concerned about Jake. He was still in the hospital.

_That was one hell of a mech._

That thought echoed in her mind.

She picked a dress that was silvery-white and had matching boots with ice blue snowflakes on the toes.

"I hope Mom did a good job with the place," she mumbled to herself. A friend of hers, Kairon, discovered a new material that gives light and an electrical current, but will not melt snow: redstone.

Tonight was the night.

Kiara drove (like a normal 17-year-old) to the place.

She gaped at the sight of the ice cathedral.

How could Elsa do this type of beauty?

Her watch beeped. And just in time.


End file.
